ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TCRI
TCRI '''is the tenth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis The brothers go to investigate the mysterious TCRI building where they learn more about their origin. Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady Minor Characters: * The Utroms * Casey Jones (mentioned) * Oroku Nagi (flashback) * Hamato Yoshi (flashback) * Tang Shen (flashback) * Project X (mentioned) Plot The episode starts with the Shredder and Krang in his hands entering a building with the name of TCRI, accompanied by Bebop and Rocksteady. They meet two strange looking people there. They give them the DNA samples of the turtles which Bebop and Rocksteady managed to get in The Trap and Krang tells them to start Project X. In the turtle lair, Donatello and Michelangelo are watching TV while Raph and Leo are having sparring match. Michelangelo just changes the chanels till he hears the name TCRI which somehow sounds familliar to him. Donatello says that he has seen that name before. The first time at Baxter Stockman's Laboratory and the second time in his dreams. Then Raphael says that some friend of his told him that something strange is happening there and they should check that building. Leonardo asks how are they supposed to find it in such a big city as New York. Donatello says that in his dreams the building is placed somewhere in Brooklyn. Meanwhile, Splinter eneters the room with the canister which was containing the glowing ooze which caused their mutation fifteen years ago and the same name - TCRI is on it. Then they all remember that they have all heard that name from Splinter's origin story and decide to check the building. Michelangelo asks that if the building is in Brooklyn, how are they supposed to get there. Donatello tells them to get in the elevator and go to the abandoned garage. There they find an armored truck which Donnie was constructing over the last months and the parts he found in Muckman Messes Up were used by him on this vehicle. The brothers get in it and go to the TCRI building. They manage to sneak in through the rooftop entrance as they use a puppet pigeon and a picture of the city to distract the camera that was placed on the roof. As they enter the building, the four turtles sneak into a strange chamber where they see something unusual - a whole army of robots with brain-things inside of them and Bebop and Rocksteady? The brothers feel like they have unfinished buisness with the two punks but actually end up as prisoners of the robots. Bebop and Rocksteady lead the to the top floor where their old enemy the Shredder awaits them - alive. They are shocked to see thir old enemt who they tought they have killed nine months ago is still alive and behind all of this. Their cration, their whole lives, the mutants, the aliens, the man who hired Baxter Stockman to build an army of Mousers... As the turtles are tied up and probably taking their last breaths, the Shredder starts revealing his story from the beginning. About his brother and Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen and how he came to New York before twenty years as he was elected to be the leader of the Foot branch in the big apple. Everything was going according to his plan, the Foot was involved in many crimes but the police was so corrupted that nobody actually cared about waht was going on. But even he didn't expect what happened one day. He just had understood where Yoshi lives and was just preparing for his attack later that night... However, he passed by a very strange man, so strange that he decided to follow him. Then he saw another man and they both attacked him. In his attemt to defend himself, Saki broke one of the men's face. Then he understood about those aliens which later helped him to take his revenge, to be elected for town council and even with their precious mutagen which in very small doses could make a man invincible for 24 hours. That was how Saki had survived their last encounter. However, the turtles manage to relese themselves and are about to face Bebop and Rocksteady once more but then the Shredder tells the two mutants that he wants his revenge and wants to destroy the turtles himself. He hurts badly each of the turtles and is about to kill them when Krang sends him a message about Project X and that they failed and the test subject has escaped. The turtles use the distraction to escape and return to the lair where they explain everything to Splinter who says that they had huge luck that night. In the end we see Krang standing before the alien army at the TCRI building. He tells them that Project X may have failed, but that Project Technodrome is in motion and that the invasion may begin... Trivia * Adapted from TMNT Classic Comics issue #4 and #7. * Adapted from TMNT 2k3 Series episodes - The Search Of Splinter - both parts. * Adapted from TMNT 2k12 Series episode - TCRI.